Moon Dance
by Ageless Writer
Summary: Graceland AU. Johnny works for the Moon Dance club, as a stripper. Mike is a rookie cop trying to make a difference. One night, these two meet at a bachelor party at the infamous club. What happens next? (JohnnyxMike. There will be OCs. There will be drama. And I repeat, it is an AU plotline. It is also MalexMale/Slash romance. May go up to M in later chapters.)
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own original characters. Seriously, Graceland belongs to USA and Jeff Eastin.**

July 13, 2001

I looked over the imposing club, unsure of what to think. The title, "Moon Dance" had a bit of a forbidden look to it. Turning to my friend Wallace, I took a deep breath. "Are you sure about this?"I asked. He smiled.

"Listen here Johnny, you wanna pay for college without asking for help from your Mamá?"he asked me, pushing his brown hair out of his eyes. I sighed.

"Yes... I do... But working as a stripper?"I asked. Granted, I am a sexual person, and granted I have great dance skills, but stripping was not something I had ever seen myself doing...

"Well, in that case it's between this and working in the cafeteria or some shop around campus. And with the last two jobs, it'll take a good deal of time to get the money you'd need to pay off tuition. Besides, I work here and the pay is great, the boss is lenient and easily negotiable. And no one is allowed to touch us without our permission and no one can just pay for us. Health care is fairly good and the hours are good."Wallace explained. I sighed, weighing all my options.

"Alright... In that case... I guess I could do it for a while... Just for the money that I need for college..."I answered. Wallace smiled and began to lead me inside.

"Come along, we'll talk to Mr. Rogers, don't make fun of his name."he caught me before I could make my crack.

"Alright... Fine... Let's get this over with..."


	2. Chapter One: Bachelor Party

**Chapter One: Bachelor Party**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own original characters. Seriously, Graceland belongs to USA and Jeff Eastin.**

May 12, 2013

Greg led me and the rest our group towards the club. "Moon Dance" read the sign, lights flickering from the windows. I looked at a mutual friend of mine and Greg's Nathan. "Really Nathan? This club looks way shady."I complained. He smirked, looking at me.

"Greg likes the dancers, I like the dancers, the others like the dancers and the alcohol... The only reason you're worried about this is you think you'll be mugged."Nathan retorted. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, that's it."I replied sarcastically. The others made their way in, paying their fees. I sighed, defeated, paying my own fees and walking in. The guys immediately went to the bar, ordering rounds from the bartender woman. She looked at me, her chocolate eyes finding mine.

"You want something to drink too? I can make a mean vodka-martini, or do you like the light stuff?"she asked. I shrugged.

"Just a beer, please... I'm not much of a drinker..."I told her. She nodded and pushed back a curl, getting a can for me and handing it to me.

"One beer."she held her hand out. "That means, about five bucks."she smirked. I nodded and handed her a five dollar bill, going to find the rest of the group.

"How did you even book this place?"Greg was asking. Nathan, his man of honor for his wedding, just smiled.

"I know the owner and he's very fond of his own husband, so he understands. He even has some of his best dancers on for tonight."Nathan grinned. The others applauded, I was just stunned.

"In other words you ordered us some strippers?"the words fell from my mouth before I could stop them, my face turning red. Nathan chuckled.

"Mikey, you gotta learn to live a little. It's okay to have a little fun here and there. Just relax and enjoy. Take a seat. The show's starting up soon."Nathan gestured for me to sit with the rest of them. I nodded, taking a seat beside Robert and Greg.

Soon enough, we heard the music pick up, the spotlights hitting the stage. Three men walked out. My mouth dried as I looked them up and down, the one in the middle standing out the most to me. One was tall and muscular, his leather vest and shorts being the only thing he was wearing. One was blonde and small compared to others, but had a look of sweet innocence on his face. But the one in the center... He was beautiful...

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Toby, The King, and the Super Surfer."the MC introduced the men with their stage names, each one taking a bow as their name was called, letting us get a good look at them as the rose back up. The music changed to "For Your Entertainment" by Adam Lambert and they began their dance.

Each man had their own style, but it melded together so beautifully. The Super Surfer had me captivated though. The way he moved was so effortless, so incredible. He threw his hat into the crowd, and it... Landed in my lap. I held it, looking up at him. He seemed to wink at me, still in time with the music.

Soon enough, the vests came off all three men, landing this way and that, showing us a vast amount of torso and revealed the tattoos of the Surfer. They inched their way out of their pants, giving us all a great tease as they ended up in just boxer shorts, ones that barely covered them. I watched the dance, mesmerized until the music ended, and they left the stage...

I noticed when the Surfer was in the crowd, he had made his way over to the bar, having a conversation with the bartender. His hat in hand, I made my way over to him. "Excuse me... Mr. Surfer...?"I asked. He turned to look at me, his clothes very different from his dance attire. Tank top, jeans.

"Yeah? Look, Surfer is just a stage name. It's Johnny."the man answered, a smile on his face. His voice was accented, Spanish most likely. "So, what is it? Wanna autograph of something?"he asked. I shook my head, handing the hat out to him.

"You uh... Threw this out into the crowd and... I thought you'd... Want it back..."I handed it to him. He smiled, and I thought I had melted.

"You can keep the hat, man. I don't need it. I got like, three more just like it."Johnny told me. I bit my lip.

"You sure?"I asked. He chuckled.

"I'm sure. What's your name?"he asked. I smiled weakly.

"Mike. Mike Warren..."I answered him. He nodded and stood, towering over me by a few inches.

"Well, Mike. It's been great to meet you and I hope you like the hat. But I'm callin' it a night and headed home. Tamika there'll take care of all your alcoholic or food needs. Hasta luego."he gestured to the woman at the counter and shook my hand, leaving for the door. The woman, Tamika eyed me.

"Want another beer?"she asked, her tone rougher than it was earlier. Swallowing and gripping the hat, I nodded.

"Please..."I slid her another five as she handed me a can. I made my way back over to the group, slightly out of it. _He was... Much different than I thought he'd be... Nicer too... _I thought silently, nursing my drink. Greg placed a hand on my shoulder, a smirk on his face.

"So is Mr. Surfer as sexy as you thought he was on stage?"he asked, looking at me. I felt a blush creep up on my face.

"What make you think I thought he was sexy?"I asked, my face flushing further. He chuckled.

"Well, I did hear you making comments while he was dancing, then you went to talk to him... So yeah..."he explained. I sighed.

"He's... Nice... And has one of the most incredible Spanish accents and... Out of my league."I rambled. Greg shook his head.

"No one's outta your league, Mike. Not if you start really believing in yourself and become more confident..."Greg mentioned, hugging me carefully before going back to group. I sighed, trying to keep my thoughts together. Though, one thing was certain, I was going to see him again. One day...


	3. Chapter Two: Just Another Day

**Chapter Two: Just Another Day**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own original characters. Seriously, Graceland belongs to USA and Jeff Eastin.**

May 13, 2013

My phone was going off at least a foot from my head. I groaned and sat up, reaching for it. "Hello?"I answered, my voice groggy from sleep.

"Hey Johnny. The girls and I were wondering if you'd want to go surfing with us? We don't go in tonight so I thought we could hang. Especially after that party last night."Wallace answered from the other end. I rubbed my eyes with my other hand, looking at the clock. 6 in the morning. I groaned.

"Wally. It's six in the freakin' mornin'."I whined, my mouth pulling into a pout even though he couldn't see it. He chuckled.

"Awww. Poor Johnny-boy. Did you party too hard last night?"he asked, teasing me with one of his baby talk voices. I huffed.

"No. I did not party. I stripped and talked to Tami and left for home. How the Hell are you not tired?"I complained again. I could picture Wallace rolling his eyes.

"Because I didn't get in with the patrons this time... But you seemed too... Who was the little cute blond guy you were talking too?"he asked. I sighed.

"I think he said his name was Mike or Mitch or something with an M... Anyway he was just wanting to return the hat I threw at the crowd. Told him to keep it, to order from Tamika, and I left."I explained.

"That's no fun..."I could hear a pout in his voice. He was upset there was no dirty details to give out. Then again, I usually had plenty of stories to hash out.

"Anyway... You were saying about surfin'?"I changed the subject on him, hoping he'd take the bait.

"Yeah. We're gonna meet at about 12 if you wanna come... At White Water. In or out?"Wallace asked. I smiled.

"In. See ya there."I told him, hanging up and laying back down. I was going... Just... Had to sleep first...

Wallace and the others were easy to spot, sitting around on the mini bridge. I smiled as I walked up. "Hey guys."I greeted, high-fiving Wallace and Toby, hugging Lena and Naomi. The girls smirked.

"Thought you said you didn't get lucky last night. What's with the grin?"Naomi asked, her baby blues trying to look into my soul. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"I'll have you know, I slept well and am very excited for these waves."I shot back. Toby smiled.

"Yeah, they're killer right now."he agreed with me. Wallace grabbed his board.

"Then what are we waiting on? Let's go!"he charged towards the ocean board in hand. I shouted and took off after him, excited to go back into my element, the water. I heard the others behind me, but they seemed to fade away as I got into water, charging to the next incoming wave...

As it got darker outside, we made our way out the ocean, drying off. We found the changing rooms and changed out of the wetsuits, meeting up at the bridge again. Wallace spoke up once we were all together. "How about we go out to eat tonight? Red Lobster or something? We've not done it in a while and it'd be fun."Wallace suggested. Naomi smiled.

"Good idea. Lena, you in?"she asked the red head.

"Yeah. It's not like any of us have to back to 'Moon Dance' tonight anyway."she admitted, immediately going to knock on the wooden bridge. Toby smiled.

"I'm in, Johnny?"the younger man looked at me, his dark blue eyes looking into mine. I shrugged.

"Guess I could go for some food. We have been surfing all evening. And I'm about starved."I smiled, looking at everyone. "So we all driving together or following each other?"I asked. Wallace shrugged.

"Up to you guys."the brunette answered, getting a thread of hair out of his eyes. We ended up agreeing to just meet up at the restaurant, not wanting to go to the beach again. And since Wallace was the one with the most seats, he drove us. Party night had began...


	4. Chapter Three: Graduation

**Chapter Three: Graduation**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own original characters. Seriously, Graceland belongs to USA and Jeff Eastin.**

May 19, 2013

I could feel my heart racing as names were called out, one by one. "Michael Warren."the instructor called my name. I rose up slowly, my new uniform still slightly stiff on me. Making my way up, I grabbed my new badge and shook hands with my instructor. "Mr. Warren is also the top of his class, and as such, he is to give a speech."his voice boomed. I felt my face flush. _I hadn't been told that. Shit. What do I do?_ I thought.

"Um... I just... I've been here for about a year, time and time again. It's been fun and I've learned a lot about being a police officer, how to save people. That's all I wanted to do since I was a kid. To be an officer and protect people. Stop the bad guys. Now I can and I'm so pleased... Thank you for this opportunity..."I managed to get out. The room erupted with applause, and I felt myself shake...

At the graduation party, I stayed near Greg. "So... How'd I do?"I asked. He smiled.

"With the speech? Great. You know, I heard one of my superiors talking about hiring a new recruit... Could be yours..."Greg put a hand on my shoulder. I grinned.

"So we'll be working together? Great."I took a cup of punch and sipped. He nodded.

"I was thinking, to celebrate, we should go back to Moon Dance...? Maybe see if that dancer is available...?"Greg winked at me. I felt myself blush.

"No... No... Not necessary... I promise..."I smiled weakly. Greg shook his head.

"Nonsense. We're going. Tonight. You, me, and Richard."he nodded affirmatively. I sighed.

"Really? You're going to take your husband to a strip club?"I asked. Greg smirked.

"Yep. He likes the dancers as much as I do... And it's not like we're going to see if we can laid. We have each other for that."he winked at me. I shook my head.

"More information than I needed. Ever."I complained playfully. He chuckled and took my empty cup.

"Just be ready by seven. That's when we'll be by to pick you up."he started to leave. I sighed. _Great... Another chance to look at what I can't touch..._


End file.
